Konoha Boarding School
by MidnightRaven323
Summary: Summary:Ren,Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto along with Kaishi and Kumiko are sent to Konoha Boarding School out in the country,how will they cope together and what crazy antics does Naruto get up to?HIGH SCHOOL AU!T for cussing
1. Arrival

**I got inspired to right this after watching Konoha Boarding School skits on youtube :PThis is a companion story to Kakashi's Little Sister and the two Oc's(Except Ren)Kimiko belongs to XxanimeaddictxX and Kaishi belongs to RavenUchiha,sorry you two I know you meant for them to be used in my other story but I just put them here instead!**

**Summary:Ren,Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto along with Kaishi and Kumiko are sent to Konoha Boarding School out in the country,how will they cope together and what crazy antics does Naruto get up to?AU  
**

**Warning:I do not own Naruto,and Kumiko and Kaishi belong to their owners,I only own Ren and the plot of this story,also beware of OOCness and Sakura is still a fangirl in this story!  
**

**Konoha Boarding School  
**

"Baka"scoffed Sasuke as Naruto fell _up_ the stairs that they were climbing-_again_.

"I'm not a baka!"defended Naruto getting back up following Sasuke to where their room was.

"What did you bring with you anyway?"he asked,looking at Naruto's heavy back-pack.

"I just brought...you know...stuff"

"'stuff'?"

"Like Twister"Naruto said,holding up the game.

"Why did you bring Twister?"

"Well,the girls are coming tomorrow so maybe we could ask them to play"replied Naruto.

"We're here for school Naruto!"Sasuke sighed at his 'best friend'.

"So?"

"That means work,not play,besides,Ren would win that easily"

"Yeah...well..so?"

Sasuke sighed and ignored Naruto as they made their way up to their room.

"It's this one"Sasuke said,pushing Naruto.

"No this one!"he said,pushing back,which promptly shoved Sasuke into a different room.

"It's this one"he sighed,unlocking the door to their room at the end of the hall,it was a simple room with two beds,one on each side,and a side-table between them with a clock on top as well as a bookshelf in the corner.

"I want this one!"They both yelled at the same time,both going for the bed on the right.

After an argument,Sasuke shoved Naruto on the floor and took the bed for himself,"You take that one"he said,pointing to the bed on the left side,"And don't touch my Laptop,I'll kill you"he warned,setting his laptop on the side table,"I'm going to the reception to say we've arrived,DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID"

* * *

The next day,the girls arrived...

"Girls,this is it"informed Sakura,pushing open the door for Ren,purple-haired Kumiko and white-haired Kaishi.

"It must be...that way"Kaishi said,checking the map and pointing up the stairs,Hehe,your next door to Sasuke and Naruto"she giggled at Kumiko.

"LOVELY!Now I can ask Sasuke about Itachi!"smirked Kumiko.

"Kumiko,Itachi's probably gonna be with Hidan and them on the upper levels,they are older after all"laughed Ren leading the way,"Last one to the top buys Naruto Ramen!"she yelled before racing to the second floor.

"I WIN!"Kumiko shouted.

"How is she _not_ related to Anko-sensei?"Kaishi whispered.

"I don't know,um,Kaishi that's your room there"Sakura pointed to the first door,"Ren,your's is there"she said,pointing ,two doors up from Kaishi and across the hall,"Kumiko your's is up there"She pointed up another flight of stairs,"And mine is ...here"she said walking to the door,three doors up from Kaishi's.

The other girls opened their rooms,each glad they all got their own instead of sharing like the boys.

Sakura's room had a creme coloured theme,Kaishi's had a red colour theme,Ren's was black and purple,and Kumiko's had a dark blue(Itachi's fave colour I think?).

As soon as they got settled in,the girls ran into each-other's room.

"Nice room Kumiko!"Kaishi said as they jumped onto her bed.

"Aw,my bed's not this comfy"sighed Sakura.

"hehe,mine is..."Ren trailed off when she found something under Kumiko's pillow,"Um,Miko?Why do you have a picture of Itachi-san under your pillow?"she asked looking at a picture of Itachi.

"BECAUSE HE'S HAWT!"Kumiko replied,going all fangirl.

"..."

* * *

With the boys...

"Have you got your yet?"Sasuke asked.

"...Yeah"replied Naruto.

"Where is it?"

"Um.."Naruto rumaged through his bags pulling out Ramen cups,and Frogy his wallet and pulled out rumpled clothes that were probably his uniform.

"Baka,your suppose to have it folded or on a hanger or something"Sasuke scolded.

"Well I'm sorry not all of us can be a big shot Uchiha!"Naruto said in defense.

"The rooms get checked baka"Sasuke said lying on his bed.

"Ugh,I'll worry about it later"

"And get your crap of my laptop"Sasuke said,chucking away the stuff on his laptop.

"Don't throw my food around!"Naruto yelled annoyed.

* * *

With the girls...

"I'm already unpacked"Sakura said,looking at the various bags littering Kumiko's room along with her double bed,desk and chair."I wonder what it's going to be like having them right next to you"she added,knocking on the wall to the boys' room.

"Kimimaro is quiet when he's at home but I'm not sure about Naruto"Kaishi said,referring to her brother.

"Well as far as I'm concerned,Naruto's bed is right against this wall"Ren smirked.

"I'm never gonna sleep!No more dreams about 'Tachi!"Kumiko wailed in despair.

"Rrriight"Sakura said nervously,"Ren how 'bout we go to your room"she said hastily.

"Hm?okay"Ren shrugged,"But I'm warning you,mine's beside Hidan and Deidara's"

"_Wonderful,_mine's next to Sakon and Ukon"sighed Kaishi as they walked down to Ren's room,"But it also has a coffee table and some chairs,we can like,eat there"

"Sweet"Sakura said.

"Here we are"Ren said,opening the door to her dark coloured room.

"Wow,I see what you mean"Kaishi said,hearing Hidan from the next room shouting about Jashin.

"Yeah,the bed is also really comfy"Ren said,not too long after Kumiko jumped on it.

"Cool you have a closet!"Sakura said,opening it,apart from containing Ren's clothes,Sakura frowned at what was on the inside of the door,"Ren,okay really?"The pinkette asked,holding one of the knives in Ren's impressive collection.

The masked girl just shrugged,"What?"

"You're impossible"muttered Kaishi.

"I know"she smirked.

Now it was time for Sakura's room.

"And my room!"she announced.

"This is nice"Kaishi said,looking at the comforting beige and creme coloured room.

"I have a TV too!"Sakura squealed,gesturing to the small TV set,"The only downside I've found so far is the light doesn't work,so I'm gonna ask Tsunade-sama about that"

* * *

With the boys...

"Hey get your hands off my food!"Naruto said as Sasuke grabbed his potato chips.

"No"he smirked.

"They're _my_ chips!"

"I don't see your name on them!"

"They were on my side of the table"Naruto argued.

"They're on my side now"Sasuke said eating the chips.

"I'll get back at you,just when you least expect it!"The blonde said determinedly.

"You try that"Sasuke said eating more chips then throwing the rest back at Naruto,"Here,all yours"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

* * *

**Yeah,that was just the beginning,the next chapter will be School Starts P.S RavenUchiha and XxanimeaddictxX I hope I did alright with your characters!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	2. School Starts

**Summary:Ren,Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto along with Kaishi and Kumiko are sent to Konoha Boarding School out in the country,how will they cope together and what crazy antics does Naruto get up to?AU  
**

**Warning:I do not own Naruto,and Kumiko and Kaishi belong to their owners,I only own Ren and the plot of this story,also beware of OOCness and Sakura is still a fangirl in this story!  
**

**Konoha Boarding School  
**

"I swear I have to everything for that baka!"Sasuke fumed and stormed into his and Naruto's room.

"Mornin to you too Duckbutt"muttered Kumiko coming out of her room and yawning.

"Morning!"greeted Sakura,running up the stairs.

"Morning Kumiko"Kaishi said behind her.

"Hi,by the way Sakura I just saw Sasuke,anyways I had this dream about Itachi-"Kumiko began.

"YOU SAW SASUKE?WHEN?"Demanded the pinkette.

"Just now"Sakura made a move to go after him when Kumiko stopped her,"No,bad idea"

"aww,What why?"Sakura pouted.

"Bad mood"

"Ohhhh,whatever,bye,I gotta go to class,I've got Gym with Guy-sensei"Sakura said,bidding her friends goodbye,after she left Kaishi looked at the purple-haired girl in front of her.

"That's what you're like whenever Itachi's around"she sighed.

"WHAT!AM NOT!"

"Are too"

"AM NOT!"

"Are too"

"AM NOT!"

"For Jashin's sake shut the fuck up!"Hidan yelled at them from downstairs.

* * *

"Naruto!Hurry up you're gonna...be...late"Sasuke trailed of as he saw Naruto wearing his 'uniform' and hastily trying to put on one of his shoes before falling down flat on his but.

"What are you wearing?"The Uchiha snickered.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"Objected Naruto,"I'm late for class!My books are over there,and I've lost my bloody sock!Have you seen it?I kinda need it right now..."He said,making a mess of the room.

"Your sock's here you moron"Sasuke smirked tossing the black and orange sock at Naruto,"Just hurry up and get to class!"he called behind him,leaving the room and going downstairs.

"Idiot"he shook his head.

Sasuke walked downstairs and almost made it past Ren's room and the door flew open and someone collided with him,knocking them both to the ground.

"Ouch"he said dryly and felt a heavy weight on his chest.

"Sorry Sasuke!"A voice he recognized as Ren's apologized,it was then he realized they were in an _awkward_ position,Ren also noticed this and quickly got off him and proceeded to fix her long silver hair.

"What's the rush?You're usually so early,why are you late?"Sasuke questioned.

Ren huffed in annoyance,"Sasori was in Deidara's room playing Halo last night and they had another one of their art spats"she sighed,"They kept me up all night as well as Hidan swearing at them to shut up"

"Wow"just the,the warning bell was heard,"Come on,we're gonna be late"

"Oh man I got math with Asuma-sensei!"The girl complained as they ran out of the dorms and into their classes.

* * *

Later at Lunch...

"You're still writing?"Naruto gasped as he saw Sasuke still writing in his note book.

"Yeah,we have a _three thousand_ word essay for Orochimaru-sensei due tomorrow!"Sasuke replied.

"I finished that"Naruto said barely in a whisper.

"WHAT?"Sasuke looked up.

"I said I finished it"Naruto repeated.

"How did you finish it that fast!"

"hehe...just a miracle,Dattebayo"Naruto said,sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto tell me"Sasuke demanded.

When Naruto remained silent,Sasuke got impatient,"You had someone do it for you didn't you!"He accused.

"NO!"Defended Naruto.

"Yeah right!I can tell by the 'Dattebayo'!"Sasuke smirked,"Orochimaru will know"

"No he won't"scoffed Naruto.

"Yes he will!You have to do it in your own _handwriting!_You couldn't have Kaishi do it,her handwriting is too neat to be yours,Kumiko would have put 'KumikoheartItachi' around as a border and Sakura wouldn't even talk to you!So that only leaves Ren,her handwriting is exactly like yours when she rushes but how did you get her to do it?"

"I promised her chocolate"Naruto shrugged,"She's writing it down but I'm copying it in my handwriting.

"Ugh,you're still a Dobe"Sasuke sighed exasperatedly and stalked off inside.

* * *

After classes finished with the girls...

"Okay that's me done!'Sakura said bouncing on Ren's bed and making Kaishi and Kumiko mess up the words they were writing.

"Lucky you"Kaishi said.

"Your nearly there"urged Sakura.

"_Really_?"Kaishi asked,holding out her two finished pages to Sakura and Kumiko,two pages was nowhere near enough for the three thousand words Orochimaru asked of them.

"Chill,we have plenty of time"Kumiko said,scribbling down sentences furiously,"Does this look right to you?"she asked,holding out her book to Kaishi.

"Um,yeah,it looks about right"Kaishi replied before picking at her purple nail polish.

"How bout that part?"Kumiko asked.

"I'm not sure if Orochimaru-sensei will approve of 'I LOVE ITACHI-KUN' around your name"Sakura giggled.

"PUHLEASE!WHAT ABOUT 'OH SASUKE-KUN THIS,OH SASUKE-KUN THAT!BLAHBLAHBLAH"Kumiko argued as Kaishi watched the two fangirls bicker.

"Where's Ren when you need her..."she muttered,as if on que,Ren slammed shut the door behind her and Sakura and Kumiko shut up.

"Wow,you look like shit"Kumiko stated dryly,taking in Ren's appearance:Silver hair escaping it's ponytail,bag slumped over one shoulder,and her uniform rumpled.

"_No duh!_What are you guys doing in my room?"she sighed tiredly dropping her bag on the floor and flopping down on her bed.

"Well..."Sakura said uncertainly,"We would work in my room but it's so dull and...as you know...my light stopped working"

"What happened to you?"Kaishi asked concerned,looking up from her work.

"I just finished both mine and Naruto's essays"she said,burying her face in a pillow.

_"ALREADY?" _Kaishi asked,"And Naruto's as well?"

She received a nod in reply and Ren got out her drawing pad to begin sketch her art assignment from Kurenai-sensei.

"And you left me this morning!You didn't wake me up!"She accused.

"Well sorry but...we thought you were already up"apologized Sakura.

"Ugh,It doesn't matter anyway,Sasuke woke me up,I ran into him in the corridor-literally"

Sakura's jaw dropped at what she just heard"What!woah woah woah!"She said,sitting bolt upright on the bed and pointed an accusing finger at Kumiko,"You said he was in a bad mood this morning!"

"W-well he was!"the purple-haired girl defended.

"And you told me not to go follow him but he...got...Ren to class!"she stammered disbelievingly.

"Uh,what are you talking about?"Ren interupted.

Kaishi took a deep breath and took it upon herself to explain the situation,"Kumiko told Sakura that she had seen Sasuke this morning,but he was in a bad mood so she thought it was best not to go after him and stopped Sakura from following him"she explained in her soft voice,"And then he goes and takes you to class"

"Well I just ran into him and then the bell went so we had to run,and I think I heard him say something about someone being an idiot,it was probably Naruto"

"Where are they anyway?"Kaishi asked.

"Common room I think"Ren replied,"Studying,that's where they were when I gave Naruto his essay to copy out"

"Naruto-baka and duckbutt together studying?That will not end well"Kumiko laughed.

"They'll be fine"Sakura shrugged,"What are you drawing?"she asked Ren as she worked furiously on her sketch.

"Art assignment"was her reply.

"OMIGOD SHE'S DRAWING DUCKBUTT!"Kumiko exclaimed.

"It's for the art assignment!"The girl defended,"We've got to draw the person sitting across from us!"

"She's drawing him!Who else has that haircut?"Sakura asked pointing to the sketch.

"We've got to draw the person sitting across from us!"Ren exclaimed,

"Convenient!"Sakura huffed.

"I still can't believe Duckbutt took art"Kumiko muttered.

"Isn't Ino the one sitting across from you?"Kaishi questioned.

"NO!That's in Biology!"

"S_ure"_Sakura said sarcastically.

"I GIVE UP!"Ren announced,flopping down on her bed.

"SHUT UP UN!"Deidara shouted from the other room.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK DEI-CHAN!YOU AND SASORI KEPT ME UP ALL NIGHT!"

"Can I have the sketch when your finished?"Sakura completely changed the subject.

"Sakura,it's an assignment"Kaishi sighed.

"Yeah but afterwards!"

"It's for ART!"Kumiko said.

"Fine whatever,but you owe me chocolate!"Ren bargained.

"What is it about you and chocolate?It's like Anko-sensei with dango and Naruto with Ramen"Kumiko asked.

'It's food!It's good and tastes nice..."

"It makes you fat!"argues Sakura.

Ren raised a skeptical eyebrow,"Do I look fat to you?"she asked,gesturing to her rather fit body,"That's just your opinion because your on a diet!"

"I eat healthy food!It's called salad and it's good for you!"Sakura said.

"It's rabbit food!Lettuce,carrots and all that stuff"

Kaishi and Kumiko struggled holding in their giggles and burst out laughing.

"Hmph!Touche..."Sakura humphed defeated.

* * *

**Sakura got owned!Leave a review please :P**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	3. Really?

**Summary:Ren,Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto along with Kaishi and Kumiko are sent to Konoha Boarding School out in the country,how will they cope together and what crazy antics does Naruto get up to?AU  
**

**Warning:I do not own Naruto,and Kumiko and Kaishi belong to their owners,I only own Ren and the plot of this story,also beware of OOCness and Sakura is still a fangirl in this story!  
**

**SUPER LATE UPDATE I KNOW!  
**

**Konoha Boarding School  
**

Two days later(Thursday)...

"Finally finished all that homework!"Kaishi exclaimed,the girls had just finished their long study session in Ren's room and were now talking in the corridor.

"Be thankful the teachers are having a meeting tomorrow then the next day is Saturday"Ren sighed in relief as she slumped against the doorway.

"Oh great!Now I can have my long awaited spa day with Ino!"Sakura chattered on about mani pedis,make up,etc...until she was interrupted by Kumiko's squeal.

"Yeah good for you,I get time to follow my ITACHI-KUN around!"Kumiko squealed with hearts in her eyes,"And I memorized his schedule too!"she added.

"Wow,even I'm not that much of a fan girl"Sakura muttered.

"PUHLEASE!YOU ASKED REN FOR THAT PICTURE Of DUCK-ASS AND YOU HAVE HIM AS YOUR BACKGROUND FOR YOUR LAPTOP!"Kumiko retorted. Then the two girls had a full blown argument about who was better:Itachi-kun or Sasuke-kun,apparently the purple-haired girl was winning.

Kaishi face-palmed at the two fangirls' antics until two people came their way.

"Would you look at that"Ren smirked,"Speak of the devil and he shall appear...with the scorpion in tow as well"

"Evening ladies"they greeted.

"Itachi,Sasori,what brings you by?"Ren asked,at the mention of Itachi's name,Kumiko ceased all bickering with Sakura to see who her friend was talking to,she then switched to Fangirl Mode.

"H-hey Itachi-kun!"she blushed.

"Hey Kumiko"Itachi replied in what Kumiko dubbed 'His sexy voice'.

The fact that he even acknowledged her made the loud/crazy girl_ faint_ ,leaving Sakura to catch her before she could hit the floor and dragged the unconscious girl into her room upstairs.

Now it was just Ren and Kaishi,who Ren noticed was trying to look anywhere except at Sasori,_'Naww Kaishi has a crush on Sasori-san!'_

"So what are you doing here?"she asked again.

"Since there's no class tomorrow,Hidan told us to come over to see how long we can stay up for playing COD"Itachi explained.

Ren resisted the urge to bang her head against a door,"Great..."

"There's no way your getting any sleep now"Kaishi muttered,still trying to avoid eye-contact with Sasori.

"That's it!"Ren sighed,"Come on Kaishi,girl's night at Kumiko's room,go get Sakura"Ren said before shoving her friend away before going into her room to get ready.

_'O-kay'_ Kaishi thought uncertainly,_'Ren agreeing to a girls night with Sakura?Is having the boys over THAT bad?'_

* * *

With Naruto and Sasuke...

Naruto and Sasuke were currently in the large living room. Sasuke was on his laptop while Naruto was talking to his mother.

"N-no Mom!" Naruto said pacing back and forth,"Yeah yeah,my grades are fine"

"Tch,yeah right..."Sasuke scoffed as Naruto shot him a death glare.

"Yes I'm _fine_ mother!" silence,"No I don't have detention!"

_'Lies'_ Sasuke smirked.

"Yes I'm eating more than just ramen!" Naruto exclaimed,"Wh-what?N-no! I don't have a girlfriend!Ma why are you asking me this?Okay good_bye_ mother!" Naruto shouted before slamming his phone and sitting on the couch across from the raven in a huff.

"So..." Sasuke began.

"So...what?"Naruto snapped.

"Your mom asks if you have a girlfriend?"

"Sh-shut up teme!You try having Kushina as your mom!" Naruto growled,burying his face into plush pillow," Speaking of girlfriends,what about you and Ren-chan hm?What's Kakashi gonna say about that?"

"What do you mean dobe?" Sasuke asked without looking up from his laptop.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"Tch,what about Hinata aye?"

"What about her?"

"She likes you baka" Sasuke said,closing his laptop,"Na-Naruto-kun!"he smirked,doing an impression of Hinata,complete with that nervous thing she does with her fingers.

"Shut up!"Naruto shouted,launching a pillow at the Uchiha before sitting bolting straight up,"Do you think she might be a vampire?" Naruto asked.

"What?!" Sasuke said disbelievingly at his bestfriend's stupid question.

"It's possible!" Naruto insisted,"Sh appears out of nowhere and whenever I turn around she's RIGHT there!And have you seen how pale she and her family are?"

"Wow" The Uchiha said dryly,"But I have to agree with you on that pale thing,she's paler than us Uchiha,and have you _seen_ how pale _my_ family are?"

"..." after quite a while,neither of the boys said nothing.

"Nah!" they both said at the same time.

* * *

With the girls...

"Okay ladies!Tonight is our night!" Sakura exclaimed as she and Kaishi flopped onto Kumiko's bed.

"I'll just put our bags in here then..." Ren said,hauling their bags towards Kumiko's closet but then she opened the door..."Kumiko WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" she exclaimed,opening the door wider.

Sakura and Kaishi had looked to see what the commotion was all about and they soon found out: There were dozens of pictures of various anime characters but the big shocker was,half of the space was of various Itachi-related things,including the black leather jacket with the red cloud on the back that the Akatsuki wore.

"Yah ever heard of a shrine?" Kumiko asked,when she saw the looks her friends gave her,she raised her hands in a sign of defense,"What?Hot guy in a gang aka Akatsuki,YOU DO THE MATH!And Ren,you're one of the members!"

"Wow...'hot guy plus Akatsuki'?Really?" Kaishi asked disbelievingly as Sakura nodded her head vigorously.

"Girls,we're not exactly a gang" Ren rolled her eyes then smirked,"We're just badass!"

"Sure sure..." Kaishi mumbled.

"Don't act all innocent Kaishi!I saw the looks you were sneaking Sasori in the hallway!" Ren smirked as Kaishi's cheeks reddened.

"That is so KAWAII!" Sakura exclaimed,"Okay,now time for some relaxation!"

* * *

**Sorry for the** **super-late update!I find the 'Hinata is a vampire' thing funny,it was funny in my head when I imagined it as well as Naruto's fight with Kushina over the phone :P**


	4. Nice Ride

**Summary:Ren,Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto along with Kaishi and Kumiko are sent to Konoha Boarding School out in the country,how will they cope together and what crazy antics does Naruto get up to?AU  
**

**Warning:I do not own Naruto,and Kumiko and Kaishi belong to their owners,I only own Ren and the plot of this story,also beware of OOCness and Sakura is still a fangirl in this story!  
**

**Heres another chapter :) this is mostly a side-story I work on when I'm bored  
**

**Konoha Boarding School  
**

The next morning,with the girls...

BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

"Ugh...what time is it?" Kaishi groaned,covering her face with a pillow in an attempt to block out the sound of Kumiko's alarm clock.

"It's too early!" Sakura agreed,burying her self into her pink blanket.

"Oh for the love of Kami turn that damned thing off Miko!" Ren exclaimed,smacking the other girls head with a pillow.

"Ow!" Kumiko said dryly,falling with a thump onto the floor and landing on Kaishi, who was sprawled on the carpet.

"Hey!" Kaishi screeched,promptly fully awakening all four girls.

With a scoff and a muttered apology,the purple-haired girl slammed her hand down on the 'off' button and the alarm fell silent.

"It's...7:30 am" Kumiko said,leaning over and reading the time,"Well,I don't know about you lot but I'm goin back to bed" she flopped back down onto her bed.

"Agreed" Kaishi and Sakura sighed,each falling back into their dreams about Itachi,Sasori and Sasuke respectively.

Ren rolled her eyes and got up off her place on the floor,once she was awake,there was no chance of falling back to sleep.

"Breakfast time I guess..." she sighed,leaving her pajama-clad friends and trekking down to the kitchen that the students in this building used instead of a cafeteria.

* * *

With the boys at breakfast...

"No,no,no,no!" Naruto exclaimed,furiously looking through the all the empty cabinets in the spacious kitchen area,"No!Where's all the food?"

Sasuke and Shikamaru shook their heads at him.

"Choji ate the last bag of potato chips and the staff haven't restocked yet" Shikamaru stated boredly just as Hidan and Deidara entered the room,both dressed casually just like everyone else in the room,with the addition of their Akatsuki jackets.

"That's bullshit" Hidan scoffed.

"When do they restock,un?" Deidara asked,tying his blond hair into its signature half-ponytail.

"How the fuck am I suppose to know?The calender's right beside you,you stupid blond!" the Jashinist exclaimed.

Deidara looked a little miffed at the blonde comment but checked out the calender anyway,"The food comes in later today before dinner,un"

Naruto groaned and stumbled blindly into the chair Shikamaru pulled out for him,"No ramen!" he said dejectedly.

"Hey guys,what's all the fuss about and why does Naruto look like he's about to pass out?" Ren asked curiously as she entered the room dressed in a black singlet under her Akatsuki jacket,denim jeans,black Converse and black fingerless gloves.

"No food until tonight which means no ramen for the baka here" Sasuke exclaimed,gesturing towards Naruto who had buried his face into his hands.

"Gutted" Ren said pityingly,"I'm heading to town anyway,you guys want anything?" she asked,twirling her keys around.

"I'm running short on clay,un" Deidara answered.

"Ramen" Naruto's muffled voice added.

Ren nodded and left,it was half an hours drive from their boarding school in the country to Konoha and back. So it was best if she left now.

* * *

"Morning!" Kiba greeted,walking into the room with an excited grin on his face and Akamaru on his heels. Surprisingly Tsunade let the dog stay with him.

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously,"Alright,spill:what did you do?"

Kiba scoffed,"It's not what I _did_,it's what I_ found_"

Everyone's interest perked up. So Kiba found something?Interesting...

"What did you find?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba smirked,"You know the forest by the school?" the boys nodded,"And the old shed by the garage?" again,the boys nodded.

"Get the fuck on with it already!" Hidan demanded.

"Fine,well when I was taking Akamaru here out for a walk,we found out that the old shed was full of Paintball gear!The guns,armor,paint grenades,you name it!It''s all there just waiting for us to use it!"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Deidara shook his head to clear his thoughts,"So let me get this straight...you want us to play Paintball in the forest,un?"

"Yeah!" Kiba grinned.

"I'm in,un"

"Why the fuck not?" Hidan agreed.

"Troublesome,but I'll play too" Shikamaru said.

"Fine,anything to take my mind off ramen!" Naruto joined in.

However,Sasuke passed,"Nah,I'm gonna work on my car" he waved a hand dismissively.

"Suit yourself" Kiba shrugged,leading the others away to the shed.

And then there was one.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair before getting up and walking to the garage where his car was parked.

* * *

With Sasuke,1 hour later...

Sasuke leaned against one of the work benches in the vast room known as the garage. It was truly a master piece,resembling a mall parking lot,especially when it took up most of the schools property near the forest. Here was where the students' cars were found,including the Akatsuki's expensive cars parked near the back and Naruto's flame-coloured convertible beside Sakura's cherry pink Suzuki.

He was startled out of his observations when the roar of a motor cycle echoed through the garage's concrete walls. He turned towards the many garage doors and saw a black MV Agusta F4CC with red accents approaching the parking space beside his own car.

The owner of said bike hoped off and removed their helmet,revealing Ren's silver hair. She grabbed the back-pack containing Naruto's ramen and Deidara's clay and put it on the bench Sasuke was leaning against before staring slack-jawed at his car.

"Holy shit..." she gave a low whistle,"Nice ride..."

Sasuke smirked proudly,"You like?"

Ren smiled,"No,I love" she answered,looking over Sasuke's sleek black Ferrari FXX Evoluzione,"Damn,you do know that it's technically a race car right?And there was only three models ever made,how can you drive it around,is that even legal?" she asked,running her fingers lightly over the hood of the car.

"Father pulled a few strings" he answered simply,"But your ride isn't bad either,MV Agusta F4CC right?That's a rare bike,that has 200-horsepower, and costs $120,000 as the worlds most expensive sports bike,how in the world can you afford that?Not to mention keep it running" he asked amazed,eyeing up the gorgeous bike.

She smirked proudly,"Being in Akatsuki has its perks,our leader insists that we have the best"

"That's the best alright"

Ren then turned her eyes back to Sasuke's Ferrari,"Can I see the engine?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded and opened the hood,revealing a V12 engine.

Ren walked over and expected the engine,"Damn...the FXX really is Ferrari's fastest car yet,top speed of 249 mph and can go from 0-100 km/h in 2.5 seconds...your such a lucky bastard"

"How do you know so much about cars?" Sasuke asked curiously. No other girl he knew could say so much about cars just by checking out the engine or possessing knowledge about cars at all.

Ren laughed,"Father use to be a Race-car driver before...you know" she trailed off,"He would take me and Kakashi along and let us watch at the pit-stop,best seats in the house if you can ignore the roaring engines. The pit-crew also taught us about the cars the other racers had,how the cars functioned and how to repair them. By the time I was 12,I could take apart an engine,clean it,then put it back together again. So by now,I can fix up most cars..." she explained.

"Impressive,I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend,you're quite a catch" Sasuke remarked.

Ren shrugged,"Kakashi,Hidan and Deidara scare the boys away,over-protective bastards. Besides,most boys hate it when a girl knows more about cares than they do" she then got a gleam in her eye,"Why?Is that an offer?" she teased.

Sasuke smirked back,"Maybe"

* * *

**Yeah,thought I should end it there!Also,if you want any events to take place just REVIEW or PM me,I can't keep writing this story on my ideas alone you know! :)  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


End file.
